Ms. Artie Abrams
''' '''Ms. Artie Abrams is an active member of the Glee Wiki. She is going to "marry" Artie Abrams. She ships Bartie, Finchel, Blurt, Fintana, Quamm and, most importantly, Arby (me and Artie)! Friends My friends on the Glee Wiki (in no order). *Glee+me+Kurt=love *Finchelfanno1 *Mr. Santana Lopez *Eddgar *Artieandtinaforeva *Team Doof. *GleeGirl *Mrs. ChrisColfer *Station7 If I forgot anyone, tell me! My Glee Firsts #First favorite song:'' Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' #First favorite character: Rachel B. Berry #First Glee crush: Finn Hudson #First character I saw: Jesse St. James (I think) #First Glee song I heard: Halo/Walking on Sunshine #First Glee episode (only parts): Journey #First episode (full): Pilot on DVD #First Glee episode (premiere): Britney/Brittany #First Glee Wiki friend: Team Doof. #First Artie song I heard: Safety Dance #First fan moment: When I heard Defying Gravity ''and died! #First Glee Song on Mp3: Dream a Little of Me'' #First "I Love Artie" Moment: Seeing the Glee Cast of Oprah. Glee Faves *﻿Fav Character: Artie ABrams *Fav Female Character: Brittany S. Pierce *Fav Male Character: Artie Abrams *Fav Song: Safety Dance More to come! ﻿ Personality ﻿She's not a people person. Ms. Artie Abrams hates to go out. She believes that staying at home with a book and an Mp3 is way better. Her personality is quite goth, but her mother would rather die than have that. She is only comfortable around friends and her brother. She's quiet when around strangers. She would take a bullet for a friend. He proposed to her in Marry You. Husband Artie Abrams is Ms. Artie Abrams husband. She is pretending to marry him because he is totally hot! He's nice, sweet, can dance, and is so her type. Trivia! *Conside rs herself goth. *Is a bit of a nerd. *Is Christian. *Has no friends. *Created The Shake It Up Wiki. *Does know how to run a wiki. *Loves to read. *Fastest book she read took 5 days. *Took her 8 days to The Deathly Hallows. * Favorite song is Vanilla Twilight ''by Owl City. *Adores Ke$ha. *Listens to the emo station on AOL radio. *Is home-schooled. *Speaks English, a little French, is learning Spanish, and wants to speak Japanese and Russian. *Loves Harry Potter. *Is still reading The Series of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket. *Is going to (pretend) marry Artie. *Will marry Kevin McHale. *Has fear of bugs. *Loves things with teeth. *Likes violence and blood. *Is now reading ''Eclipse. *Wants pink iPod for Christmas!!! *Ships Bartie. *Ships Finchel. *Shot Tike/Mina. *Ships Arby! *Loves sour cream. *Loves choclate but it makes her sick. *barfs* *Kinda looks like Miley Cyrus and Lea Michele. *Is a size 7 in shoes! Big feet. *Hates Tower Prep 'cause it shot her dear Henry! * Misses UnNatural History. *Wears an anklet in honor of Glee. *Wears a special bracelet on Tues. in honor of UnNatura Historyl. *Refuses to wear earings. *Is Team Jasper in Twilight. *If her life depended on choosing Edward or Jacob, shw would choose Edward because he's funny in the books and doesn't smell like dog. *Doesn't play sports 'cause she's a klutz. *If a Griffindor. *Has the personality of Hermione J. Granger, Artie Abrams, and Rachel Berry. *Lost all her baby teeth by 7-years-old. *May need braces. *Wants black kitten named Artie, Rhonnie, Katy Purry, Crookshanks, or Britts. My Favorite Music Ms. Artie Abrams loves many types music. From Hannah Montana--no judging!--to Mayday Parade to Ke$ha to Owl City to Elvis--long live da king--to Florence+The Machine. Because of her love of music, she has split 'em into categories. Favorite Miley Songs #Can't Be Tamed #See You Again #Goodbye #Fly On the Wall #These Four Walls Favorite Owl City Songs #Rainbow Veins #Vanilla Twilight #Hello Seattle #On the Wing #Technicolor Phase Favorite Ke$ha Songs #We R Who We R #Frenzythumb|300px|right|''Frenzy'' by Ke$ha #Take It Off #Animal #Your Love is My Drug Favorite Selena Gomez Songs #More #Stop & Erase #As a Blonde #Shake It Up #The Way I Loved You Favorite Glee Songs!!!!! #Safety Dance #Stronger #Billionaire #Dream a Little Dream of Me #What It Feels Like for a Girl ﻿ Category:Ms. Artie Abrams Category:Females Category:Gleeks Category:Awesome people Category:Admins Category:Users who ship Bartie Category:Users Who Shot Mina/Tike